this looks like a job for Gentleman!
by Regulaomnibus
Summary: Inspired by "its neither a bird nor a plane its Deku". In a world where exist both metahumans and quirk users, magicians and aliens lots of people still can't become professional heroes. But who needs license to bring justice to the streets? Certainly not Vigilantes from Naruhata. A little crossover between "My Hero Academia Illegals" and DC universe.
1. Chapter 0: railgun

**This looks like a job for Gentleman!**

 **Inspired by "its neither a bird nor a plane its Deku". In a world where exist both metahumans and quirk users, magicians and aliens lots of people still can't become professional heroes. But who needs license to bring justice to the streets? Certainly not Vigilantes from Naruhata. A little crossover between "My Hero Academia Illegals" and DC universe.**

 **Hi everybody. I hope everyone has a nice day today! Anyway, this is my first try in writing fanfiction. Perhaps this first chapter was a little bit too similar to the original manga, but I guess it isn't that bad. This first chapter is meant to simply introduce reader to our protagonists, since original manga isn't actually popular, at least as far as I see.**

Chapter 0: railgun.

It was normal Sunday. Some people were relaxing, while some were walking around or jogging. And some were running for… Other reasons…

-No-no-no-no,-thought young man with short dark brown hair, running through a busy street while looking at his phone,-I'm late, again!

Lad rushed through the crowd without paying any attention to his surroundings. Now only three things existed for him: he himself, his phone and his job-a little shop, which was pretty close by now. After a couple of minutes he flew through the window, panting heavily. After taking a moment to catch his breath youngster looked at his phone. He was late for only 16 minutes this time. And it looks like nobody was around, so maybe his boss won't…

-Koichi Haimawari!-said a male voice from the left. With fear in his eyes, Koichi turns towards the voice. There stood a short and skinny middle-aged man, whose angry look and literally burning eyes made him look actually intimidating.

-I understand that you are a young man and you have to combine your job with your college, but can you come at work right on time at least once!?

-Y-yes sir, I'm sorry it will ne…

-I heard that the last four times,-said short man and threw a striped shirt right at youngster,-now put it on and get to work.

Without arguing Koichi went over the counter, taking off his orange hoodie and putting on his uniform. With relaxed smile he sat down and started waiting for customers, feeling a little embarrassed because of his lateness. Why was he late?

It's all started about an hour ago. Koichi started his morning early by going around the city, helping old women to cross the street, helping some strangers with navigating around. It was some sort of a hobby of his. "Working hard and doing good things feel so good" was sort of a motto that he usually told himself with a stupid smile.

One of the people he met was young local idol. Surrounded by the crowd of people, a 19-20 years old girl with painted black domino mask and fluffy pink hair, gathered in two tails. She wore succubus-themed dark leotard with heart-shaped opening on her chest, high boots, long gloves that went all the way to her elbows, necklace with little sapphire and a really short skirt that gave a perfect view on her bare thighs. It looked like more than half of the crowd came here only because of the last part.

But Koichi paused here because he honestly liked what she sang. Despite that he didn't understand a word. Another language, perhaps. The only words he understood were the ones where the singer introduced herself. Pop step.

It looked like young singer enjoyed her performance. She sang her unusual song with passions, leaping unnaturally high into the air to the rhythm of a pop beat, while mysterious pink flames dance around her. They were forming rings around her, underlining every part of her body, and after that they started to form different patterns behind singers back. Heart, wings, it looked like it even started to form a huge flaming bird behind her, but sudden male voice disrupted it:

-It's the police! They are coming this way!- screamed Koichi from the crowd, while distracted singer froze for a couple of seconds, as flames went out.

-Thank you everybody! I love all of you!-she said to the crowd, sanding an air kiss to them and jumping on the roof of the nearest building. And then to the next, until Pop Step disappeared from the view of her fans.

After that Koichi continued to walk around the street. With his hands in pockets and little smile on his face, young man slowly started daydreaming. Maybe he didn't become a hero, but he felt like one helping others. He slowly closed his eyes and smiled brightly, trying to mimic his idol, the number 1 hero-All Might!

-Hey! Watch it!-barked unknown man with spiky hair, an empty bottle in his hand and a fist near young Koichis face he just punched,-you spilled my juice, apologize!

Stranger gave Koichi very intimidating look. If Haimawari wasn't so focused on him, he would see two equally intimidating men behind the stranger with juice, who continued to talk:

-Get down and grovel!

He commanded, to which Koichi quickly obeyed. Young man stood on his knees, touching the floor with his hands and head. The man, along with his friends, began to laugh. Seeing an opportunity in this young man, without moving a muscle, rapidly dashed to the opposite direction.

Quirk: sliding. This quirk allows user to glide around on plain surfaces if he touches the surface in at least three places.

-Hey, get back here!- screamed a man, while Haimawari was already sliding away with a speed equal to a bicycle. It took some time to run away from them, and when he did-he noticed that he was late for work, again.

And now there he was. Alone in almost deserted little shop where he was stuck for today. Sometimes people came by, buying groceries. But in time, ordinary boring day passed into the evening. Entrance door slowly opened, letting in new customers.

-Welcome here, how can I…-Koichi quickly froze as he realized who entered the place. The exact same guys he ran away from this morning. Better hope they don't remember him.

-Hey, you are that cockroach,-and after that spikey-haired man puncher young man straight in the jaw,- this is for running from us, ass..

And after that stranger took a little bottle from one of the counters and went straight towards the exit, saying with a cocky smile:

-and that for my juice. Never appear in front of me again.

Cashier didn't answer. He simply stroke his hurting cheek and released silent annoyed growl. He put off his uniform and closed the shop, mumbling to himself.

-Guys like him must be handled by the police. What is his problem? I'm sick of him and others like him…-he kept saying to himself, leaving his job and slowly going into the nearest alley.

-At least it's finally time for me to use this…-thought Koichi as he opened his backpack and took his costume from it. Well, costume was a pretty big word, actually. It was just blue and yellow All Might hoodie and a black mask that covered entire lower half of his face.

-And now it's time for gentleman!-he proudly exclaimed, coping All Mights signature pose. And after that little moment of his enthusiasm our hero became to do the thing he was best at-he started taking out the trash and cleaning the exact alley he was in. After about 20 minutes gentleman went out to the streets, sliding around like a little bug, picking up the trash and helping random bystanders. Helping to get on a bus, go across a road, find a way around the neighborhood-Koichi did everything. And of course, after a couple of hours of this he was really tired. Tired and proud of himself.

Koichi slowly went through the empty street, stretching and yawning. Sky already was pretty dark, lit by nothing but the stars and the incomplete moon.

-Take it,- said a sudden female voice and threw to him a bottle of soda.

-Thanks,-said Koichi without even processing who was that kind lady, but when he actually understood who was before him, he almost screamed,-Pop Step! What are you doing?

-Hey, you are the guy who told me about the police, aren't you? I just wanted to thank you, that's all, cockroach-man,-the last part she said with a teasing smile.

-Its gentleman,- her murmured, while continued drinking.

-Anyway, what's with lame All Might cosplay?

-It isn't lame!,-quickly responded Koichi,- its inspiring. This hoodie show that anyone can be the hero if he wants.

-Uhu… Tell that to any villain you will meet, "hero",-the girl giggled a little.

-Being a hero is not always about fighting! Its about doing the right thing and everyone can do that in their own way.

-"Their own way".. So you are that kind of guy?

-Yes, knowing your place is really important. And you should find yours too.

-What do you mean by that!?-angrily shouted pink haired singer. It scared gentleman a little, so he reflexively raised his hands.

-I just meant you are too good for being a mere street singer! You should become a pro!

-Uh…-was the only thing Pop Step, blushing. And after a couple of seconds she gently pushed Koichi and smiled a little wider. Even if she acted confident, her smile looked a bit fake, but young man couldn't notice something like that,-so, you are a fan, huh? Maybe you could help me with some things? Crowd control, security, goods to sell. You already are a seller, aren't you?-the girl chuckled a little.

Haimawari just stood there for a couple of seconds, processing what he heard in silence. He blinked a couple of times and then said:

-N-n-no! Sorry, but I already have my classes, one job and a duty to feel!

-Whatever,-said the idol and turned around. She was clearly disappointed. That was expected even by Koichi. But what wasn't that she would start running away from him. That was a little… Odd.

The girl quickly disappeared from gentlemans view, but after a minute and a half he heard idols scream.

-Go away!-said the girl as one of the guys pressed her to the wall. The exact same guy who bullied Koichi today. Looks like he found another victim. And he wasn't alone.

-hey, I think I know her! Its that singer from the internet who likes to do some weird tricks on her performance,-said a bulky guy with a lizard face.

-Oh, really?-said a guy with spikey hair as he moved closer towards her,-mind to show us one of your little tricks?

The girl started to cry as he ominously smiled, slowly moving his hand towards her amulet. He grabbed it and with a strong pull took it. In a bright purple light vulgarly dressed singer… Shrank down a bit. Overall she looked the same, except that now she looked less developed. Almost like she was just a teenager now.

-Well, you certainly look less hot this way,-said a man with disappointment and a little surprise in his voice.

-Eh, guys, stop that…-said young man who just arrived to the scene.

-Its not your business!-said one of the crooks.

-Yes, not mine…-silently said Koichi, looking at the girls face. She looked different, but that didn't bother him. But her tears, the pain and fear on her face-that was painful to watch. Much more painful than any pain these guys can deal. With a deep breath he adjusted the glove on his trembling hand and said,-but I'm the man who cannot ignore people in need! I'm gentleman!

-Wha?-asked an unnaturally huge bald guy, as he turned towards Koichi, while young man set down and placed his hand on the floor and started to think of a plan. First-push a guy who was near Pop away from her, grab him and throw him into the big dude. But all of that was just a theory. But reality surpassed even it. Gentleman began to sparkle with electricity and then disappeared in a loud "BOOM". It looked like he exploded, if it wasn't for a loud sound of crushed concrete that got the attention of both lizard-like and huge crooks. Pop step stood unharmed, but she still screamed because of the shock. In a mere centimeters from her spiky-haired man laid unconscious, while slightly above him was Koichi a couple inches into the wall. It would be hard to even tell if he was alive if it wasn't for a couple of choked painful groans. But it looked like he wont go anywhere for a while now. And there were still this two freaks. Pop Step nervously gulped in returned silence.

A silent clang of metal on the floor. A little bit louder sound of releasing gas. Dark clouds of smoke quickly covered everything around the singer as she started to cough. Goons were screaming while someone was beating them with something metallic. It lasted only for a couple of seconds. But for Pop Step it was an eternity as she froze in fear. When at least part of the smoke cleaned-she couldn't see the goons, who most likely was on the floor. The only thing she saw-a huge dark silhouette with bright white eyes and a couple of horns on his head. The girl had only a couple of options who it could be and she didn't know which was worse. That thing before her was either a demon… Or Batman…


	2. Chapter 1: crawling

**Well, nobody said that the first chapter was extremely bad, so I guess it isn't the worst start at writing, am I right? I hope this chapter will be better and my favorite readers will leave some comments and advices for me. Love you all!**

Chapter 1: crawling

Teenage girl pressed against the wall, her eyes wide open and filled with fear. Huge dark figure raised one of the unconscious bodies and forcefully opened crooks mouth:

-Nothing,-the man said in his deep rough voice and threw the body to the ground. After that her savior repeated the same thing with the other guy. When the smoke cleared and Pop Step could actually see the man before her-she silently gasped. It was a huge man in a dark trench coat and a shirt with bat-symbol under it. His head was covered by black bandana with two short spikes on both sides of his head, making it look like an actual batman mask. Besides that his suit consisted of a couple of deep black boots, old worn jeans and a couple of fingerless gloves with a couple of brass knuckles.

This batman had a huge scar across his covered face and looked furious. Pop step couldn't even believe that all of this was actually real. Batman was supposed to be in Gotham, not here! Girl quickly lowered to the body of a guy, who was laying near her and grabbed her amulet from his hand, quickly shouting.

-ererapsidererpasiderepassid…-she tried to repeat it a couple of times, but was interrupted by sudden batarang near her face.

-No tricks here, girl,-said Batman, as he moved closer,-show your tongue, quickly.

Singer obeyed the command without a single thought. But then she suddenly heard a silent "Poof" mixed with a silent male moan and bit her tongue.

-wiwd…I bt hrm?-was everything young adult in All Might hoodie could say while he was now lying on his knocked down opponent, facing the sky. Lower half of his face was still covered by his mask, but by the shape of his jaw, tears and huge red spots on the black fabric-his face was messed up. His limbs were twitching a little while young man was struggling to keep himself conscious and failing.

-You did, kid,-batman said to Koichi without even looking at him, while lad simply passed out. He just looked on young girls face.

-You may go,-he told her and after that Pop Step jumped to the nearest rooftop and ran away as quickly as possible.

It was already nighttime when Koichi got to his feet, swaying from side to side. He felt terrible, like he was hit by a truck. Only after a couple of seconds young man noticed that he was no longer down on the street. Right now he stood on one of the empty roofs.

-Interesting, lad,-said unknown figure from the shadows, which scared Koichi to his grave.

-Please don't beat me!-he shouted.

-Relax, kid. I just wanted to talk. I saw what you did to this guy. You have potential. Do you want to help me with my job? Become a real hero?

-S-sorry, but I don't want to be a he…

-Nonsense!-batman interrupted,-you are an All Mights fan who helps others. There is no way you don't want to be a hero. If you think your power isn't suitable for this-you are wrong. Powers and hero license have nothing to do with an actual street justice! The only thing that matters is you are willing to act when people need you!

"So that means that batguy without a license. Kind of like original Batman…" thought Koichi while this old man kept talking.

-And besides-punching bad guys is pretty satisfying, don't you agree?-the man asked with a little grin,- so, kid, will you become my Robin?

And after that young Haimawaris jaw dropped a little. He started imagining them both on the corner of the roof, while he is dressed in a hoodie similar to his, but red and with little "R" on his chest. And no pants! What original batman and robin were thinking when they thought it was a good idea? Wait, what was Koichi thinking about? This man is clearly dangerous and possibly insane, there is no way they would work together.

-I absolutely and completely refuse!-he shouted and crouched a little, getting ready to dodge batmans punch. Koichi even closed his eyes in anticipation of the strike.

But when he opened them-batman was gone. It took young gentleman by surprise, but then he remembered all the stories he heard about batmans ability to disappear without a trace. But, judging by the sound of crushed trash near the building-it looks like this guy wasn't actually that good at disappearing. This made Koichi chuckle a bit and a view of near fire escape turned this chuckle into laughter. After stretching a little young man calmly went down with tired look on his face and went straight to his home.

It was old, creepy apartment building with tidy rooftop. Well, in fact this roof and a little room on it was his home. Koichi went straight in with a little home-sick smile and went straight to bad. He felt tired like never before, so he fell asleep soon enough.

And of course-he forgot about his alarm clock. It was about 4 pm when he finally woke up. At first he slowly stood up, brushed his teeth and dressed up with little smile. But this happy expression evaporated in one moment when he saw what time was it.

-And now I'm late for classes!-he shouted while he was trying to hide his hand behind his palm. After that he took his bag and went straight to the door. He had about an hour before the job, so he thought he could at least go for a little walk.

Walking down the streets Koichi felt a bit tired. He could still feel light pain in his arms, chest and face. And his left knee was shaking. What he did yesterday was finally reminding of itself.

"You have the potential. You can be a hero", remembered Koichi, while he was looking around familiar streets. There was a little bit of sadness in his eyes when his eyesight fell on the billboards with heroes on them. They were awesome, while he was just… Nice, at best. His quirk wasn't fleshy or powerful. No, he could pack quite a punch with his special move, but only with it. And after using his "railgun" he was too damaged to continue the fight. But original Batman was just a normal man. Maybe that guy was actually right? What if even Gentleman still could be a hero?

With this weak, but growing feeling of regret for declining the offer, Haimawari didn't notice how time past. Even his routine and boring job after the walk was over in a flash. Despite that young man still felt tired. But he had duty to fulfill. Or, should he say… Gentleman had duty to fulfill! He had people in need and streets to be cleaned!

This evening was much calmer. Nothing extraordinary happened: couple of people got lost and he helped them to find a bus stop they were looking for, some drunkard tried to beat him with a newspaper while Koichi was helping him to get home… The most interesting encounter he had was with short chubby lady that he saw walking around a couple of times. She was walking around a big store with worried look on her face. As it turned out-this lady was trying to find a gift for her son that she lost around the street. Gentleman happily helped her to return this gift. It was new All-Might action figure with his classic red costume. For a moment Koichi couldn't even let go of the figure, slightly creeping out the woman. And feeling something deep inside of him shattering as small Might left his grasp.

That ruined the mood for him a little. Young adult sat on the bench and looked at one of the street lights. Weak and blinking, like something bad is about to happen. Koichi looked around, hoping that he was alone now. He was hoping that no one would try to make trouble at this time.

-GET AWAY FROM ME! Please, somebody, help!-cried someone from the alley. This man was so afraid and sudden that Koichi became paler than snow, while two soft spikes on his hood went straight up. Of course it was bound to happen! And now someone was in trouble and he needed help. His help.

"Well, Koichi, time to be a hero…" he thought and trembled in fear. Gentleman crouched near the bench and slowly slipped to the corner of the alley. He was moving at the speed of normal running man, but was much, much quitter. As he approached the alley he saw how a really huge man in a trench coat was pressing someone against the wall. It was that batguy from yesterday. He punched his victim, while innocent man in a business suit was begging to live him alone.

Koichi gulped and rose to his feet. His legs were shaking while his hands clenched into fists. He knew what he must do, so he gathered all his courage and said:

-H-hhhave n.. no f-f-fear…

His voice was quiet and trembling while he tried his best to mimic his idol, but it looks like batman heard it. He inspected strangers pockets and released him. Without wasting any time man in a suit ran away, while huge figure of batman approached Koichi.

-So you aren't against being a hero after all,-was only thing batman said.

-Y-you were mugging a guy!

After that batman stopped and made a little pause before his answer:

-I'm not a robber, kid. This man was looking suspicious. And trust me: if you are looking suspicious during the evening and night while I'm on a mission-you deserve a good beating.

-…Mission?-was the only thing surprised Haimawari could say.

-I'm looking around for junkies. The drug is called "Trigger". I don't know if you heard about it, so let me tell you a couple of things-this is quirk enhancing drug created from some old samples of "Venom". It makes quirks too powerful to control and sends normals in some sort of uncontrollable rage while making them tougher. You may ask "what will it do to someone with metagene"? The answer is simple-it will also turn their powers into overdrive, but, unlike guys with quirks, they will literally explode because of this. And that, kid, is what I'm trying to remove from the streets.

Koichi didn't say anything. He was almost paralyzed while he was trying to comprehend what he just heard. Drugs, quirks going out of control, people who turn into leaving bombs? That was too crazy to believe. And even if it is truth-it creates much more questions than it answers. One of them is…

-… Why pros do nothing? Why you are doing all of it?

-Heh, kid. Professional heroes are too busy being above us. They deal with problems if they are in a plane sight. It is hard for them to work with something closer to the ground. So it is up to the guys like me and you,-batman extended his hand towards Koichi,- the offer is still valid. Do you agree to help me clean up those streets?

There was a small hesitant pause while young man was thinking for an answer.

-But on two conditions…-Koichi raised his hand with his index and middle fingers straightened out,-we won't assault anyone just because they look weird,-he said and bent one of the fingers,-and second… I won't be robin.

And after that he extended his hand towards Batman. After hearing all of that, vigilante shook young mans hand with painfully strong grip.

-But not gentleman either,-he suddenly said with a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

-Wha..?

-Gentleman won't inspire fear in criminals. It sounds more like you will serve them some tea instead of punish for their crimes.

After that Koichi made a long pause. He thought that "gentleman" was a good name for a hero, but Batman had a point. Than who is he supposed to be now? Nightwing? Batboy? Cockroachman? Some people said he looked like one and was creepy. Koichi never thought that being creepy would be useful for him. Batman and cockroachman-the dynamic duo of Naruhata! No, to long for a hero name. Simply "cockroach"? He should work with something like that. Roach? Spectacular bug-man? The bug?

-Crawler,-the word silently escaped from his lips.

-Batman and crawler? I guess we can work with that,-batman said with a little smirk and turned around from Koichi. Now facing the wall batman pulled a grappling hook from his pocket and launched it to the roof, saying,-it is easier to patrol the streets on the roof. Grab on to me, kid.

And Koichi gently took a piece of batmans coat in his hands. And then it rapidly started to leave his grasp, forcing him to tighten up his grip and squeak a little. A couple of moments and he was kissing the roof, while his new comrade stood beside him, waiting till Koichi gets ready. Young man stood up and looked down the street, while the wind was blowing on his hood. Dark and empty-just like in some old stories about heroes of the past. Koichi forced a little smile, trying to reassure himself before he will go with batman on their first patrol. What could possibly go wrong?

-"Beware the bat and roach"!?-Koichi almost screamed while looking at his phone. Right now he was reading a news article during a lecture in his college. This article was about his first run with batman, but it was full of lies!

"Yesterday, two cosplayers of worlds finest, Batman and All Might, assaulted 12 people. 9 of them remained with minor injuries, while the other 3 was fast enough to run away from dangerous duo, who called themselves Batman and Hauler. And it looks like it wasn't just money those villains were after-criminal presumably called Hauler harassed one of the victims"

While reading it Koichi clanged his teeth. Judging by his look-he was about to explode with anger. He wasn't a villain! All of this was just misunderstanding. Maybe before him batman was a too rough, but when they were working together they didn't even lay a finger on anybody. Well, except that one lady who herself bumped into him and now accuses him in being a pervert. And what saddened him the most-it looks like nobody remembered "Gentleman" who were helping everyone around this part of city, they turned on him overnight. At least it is not like it can become worse…

While one young adult was thinking about his reputation, another man on the other side of the city was simply thinking about how he tired of his job. It was skinny middle-aged man with long and messy black hair dressed in nothing but black shirt and brown pants. Right now he was washing his face in front of the mirror. His face was tired: baggy skin below the red and tired eyes, short but rough facial hair-the man reminded a bum who had no sleep past couple of weeks. But in reality he was a professional, erasure hero-Eraserhead!

After this routine was done, eraserhead, also known as Shota Aizawa, opened his phone and started browsing news about local villain activity. It was his job and duty to fight them, after all. And one article got his attention. The one about two crazy villains who were cosplaying heroes.

-A couple of bandits in bright costumes who assault people in dark alleys. If they are so amateur and cliché-it won't be a problem to deal with them, but for now,-silently said Aizawa, looking at his old couch that was covered in a couple of old coffee stains,-I have a couple of hours of rest before all of that.


End file.
